


Venom's Punished Snake

by greatvaluelawncare



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Pequod is just there, Quiet's a generous plant, Venom is horny from more than just shrapnel, Venom's a good boy, mentions of vkaz, please step on snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatvaluelawncare/pseuds/greatvaluelawncare
Summary: Quiet teases Venom on a long helicopter ride, Pequod deserves a raise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GRAYXOF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAYXOF/gifts).



Venom’s needs were taken care of well enough, adequate nutrition through bland rations, a bed that was better than DD’s (according to DD), and days full of a variety of activities. Other than the hallucinations that he tried to keep a lid on there was only one other thing he desperately needed help with but couldn’t get.

Venom was miserably horny.

No one was lending a helping hand. Kaz would allow him in his room at night so little these days that the word ‘partners’ took on a distinct business flavor. They had fucked, many times, but maybe the changes over the years were too much, it didn’t feel like they were both getting what they wanted out of it. He was as gentle and accommodating as he could be but he still couldn’t figure out what Kaz wanted.

Venom craved the closeness but never had any luck when he went in for a kiss. It’s not like he remembered too clearly what it was like to be with Kaz before the coma but it must have been close, physically. He saw the polaroids, both of them were damn fine.

Ocelot would never let him get close either, not even in a friendly way, which was strange for such a dedicated man, or did he misremember something? Venom couldn’t tell if he was just imagining it when Ocelot would joke and flirt a little. Ocelot kept it so professional and distant, he wouldn’t even have a drink with him or join him on the shooting range unless other soldiers were there. He was loyal though, Venom was sure if he ordered Ocelot to get on his knees and suck he would, dutifully and without a complaint, but what kind of leader would that make him? Not Big Boss that’s for sure, well, pretty sure. Everything that he was sure about was a bit hazy these days.

Getting unprofessional with any of the recruits was _completely_ out of the question - he didn’t even entertain the idea. Especially not with his hand down his pants in his bunk late at night, thinking about the faceless new recruit who managed to knock him on his back hard and pin him down for a good ten seconds, he’d never sink so low to jerk off to that… every night for the past week.

God, he was so starved for touch. Even choking out an enemy solider these days had a risk that he’d linger too long, his face just a little too close to their neck - breathing in their scent, feeling the warmth radiate off their skin - ending with an unnecessary and highly unprofessional rolling of his hips. 

He was a mess. But really, who wasn’t?

And then there was Quiet. Another person he could look at, think about, but not touch. It was the hardest with her. He couldn’t tell if she dragged him into the shower with her to make him like her more, just for fun, or because she herself liked the attention from him, and only him. The fact that it pissed off Kaz so fucking much was probably only an added bonus, not a direct motivation. She put on an extra salacious show when Kaz had ordered Ocelot and a few guards to accompany them in her cell. _It’s for your own safety, Boss_. She kept her clothes on that time.

Bare skin on bare skin would make the parasites holding her together go into overdrive trying to leech the water from his body, it tingled pleasantly, he learned this with a simple kiss on the cheek. He wanted to say thanks without words but her days-long disappearance after that it made it clear that he would have to find other methods.

He respected her though, respected her dedication to him despite how nasty the others on base were, respected her skills and judgement, her frightening physical prowess… She had other assets, too, that he’d love to get the chance to respect, privately. He thought about that often.

 

In the helicopter he snapped back into focus. They had a mission, he should double check everything was in order. While lost in thought he must have been staring because Quiet noticed and shifted positions, giving him a better view. It was not what he needed right now, more stimulation with no resolution.

Maybe he could squeeze in some alone time if the next mission went smoothly, it wouldn’t be the first time he waited for Kaz to take a break so he could rub one out in the most secure hiding spot he could find. One of them would have to be on the radio at all times and for this he prefered Ocelot. He never gave Vemon any flack about it. Ocelot would listen but politely pretend not to notice what he was upto and, most importantly, he wouldn’t interrupt. Not that he would mind a velvety low voice talking him through it...

This five hour overnight flight was going to be _long_. Only three hours until they would stop for fuel. Tired, but as usual he was too wound up to nap. The noise of the helicopter did nothing to quell the base thoughts rolling around in his head and the vibration of the motor he could feel through the seat didn’t help his other problem either - neither did the lady of his dreams squirming on her belly in front of him.

Quiet looked shyly over her shoulder at him while slowly kicking her feet in the air, he couldn’t help but watch the twitch of her thighs and ass with every single movement. Kick, kick, kick.

She relaxed into the row of seats arching her back and stretching every so often, she’d occasionally check to see if he was still looking and if he was she’d reward him with a coy smile.

Blood pumped south fast as he fantasized about burying his face in between those thighs. He would mind the horn of course. It had been so long...

Venom exhaled loudly and tore his eyes off her body to look at the ceiling and sit up in his seat. He tried to steady his breath. Why did she do this every flight. His sneaking suit was getting uncomfortably warm and tight already and they hadn’t even been flying for a half hour.

He leaned over with his elbows on his knees, face in hands, as he tried to concentrate on anything else for just a bit. The photos beside him had too many people to look at, and he didn’t even want to _begin_ to get any thoughts about all those fantastic goats. He ran a hand down his face and looked straight ahead to the cockpit, making sure to not ruminate on the word cockpit as he did.

Pequod flipped the occasional switch while the soft lights of the control panel bounced around the cabin of the helicopter. It was dim and calming inside their small shared space at night. Venom continued to watch, he noticed Pequod’s firm grip on the stick and instantly he could imagine the squeak of his gloves, grasping and twisting just a little with every movement, coaxing the right response out of the stick, squeezing, sliding up and down to adjust his grip, using both hands to...

This… wasn’t helping. Maybe he could just tranq himself.

Quiet was right in front of him before he even realized she got up.

“Hey,” he said, his expression softening. She gave a small nod.

Quiet hung off the rails casually as if she wasn't intentionally leaning over to give him an eyeful of her chest. Venom sat upright again and looked up to her face in adoration. He couldn’t help that one bit. Same with the obvious arousal in his sneaking suit.  

Venom noticed her eyes dart quickly towards his walkman. _Oh, right._

He offered an earbud to her then played one of his favorite cassettes stolen recently from an enemy outpost. Even if Quiet wouldn't share the music _she_ collected with him, he would share with her. She accepted and apparently approved of the selection, she started to dance and sway her hips, her hands still firmly hanging off the bar.

This was a lot to take in at the same time he was attempting to not think about or with his cock. He liked what he saw but didn’t understand why she tortured him so. She closed her eyes and swayed to the music confidently once she know she had his full attention.

He felt so pathetic that it took so little to get him going these days.

Soon he was captivated. The thinking part of his brain began to shut down as he watched this private show go on, the next song had a slower tempo prompting her to move slower with wider movements, the pull and twist of her muscles and bounce of her chest was impossible to look away from. He wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell. When Quiet nudged his knees apart he obeyed instinctively. She stepped a little closer and continued.

Venom licked his lips, he wanted contact so bad. He was throbbing with a warmth spreading throughout his entire body, _wanting, needing._

Seemingly on autopilot he brought his hand up to caress her hip and in an instant she poofed away back to the seat farthest away from him, earbud falling to the ground at his feet.

_Right, no touching._

Venom sighed, she wasn’t even looking his way. He wanted more, he could restrain himself, he’d be good.

He switched the cassette in his walkman and put on a song he was sure she hadn’t heard yet, he had been saving it, and held the ear bud out to her as a peace offering. The song played through once and she didn’t look over, he rewound and played it again. He kept holding it out for her, he was patient.

It paid off, she came back. One of her hands hung off the ceiling bar and she reached for the ear bud with the other. She smiled the moment the music hit her ears. It was a new song to her.

_‘-ve, love will tear us apart again….’_

For the first time she sat in the seat beside him, that was new. She signaled she wanted to hear it again, from the beginning, and then again. Halfway through she set her hand on his knee and tapped her foot to the beat. By the fourth replay her hand had snuck up his thigh. That was _very_ new. Venom sucked in a breath and made no sudden movements. Slowly he sat back and let her do whatever she wanted to, enjoying every long desired touch.

Venom could barely feel the hand explore the surface of his thick thigh over the material of his suit, but even the thought of it being there was enough to drive him mad. He breathed heavily and bit his lip, his eyes drifted down to watch her hand curve around the padded parts to find the pieces right next to his skin. With her fingers she rubbed circles and trailed her fingers along the inner seams, tracing up just far enough, never touching his crotch, and then back down again.

It was obvious the no touching rule was only for him and not her as she continued to get more bold with her teasing. Venom had to bite his lip harder to not let out a noise when she squeezed and kneaded his sensitive inner thigh, she had to know what she was doing to him, his cock was visibly hard and hot against the confines of his suit. A bit of pink spread up into his face as well, unnoticeable to the average person under the dim light. But Quiet was not average.

Out of the corner of his good eye he could tell she was watching his face too, she slowly grabbed his inner most thigh again and squeezed. He endured as she palmed the meatiest part she could find and as she put some strength into it, incredibly strong fingertips digging into his flesh just shy of ripping the material. He didn't flinch. It would probably bruise later. He was so turned on.

Venom tried not to let his disappointment show when she let go, took the earbud out and stood up. He was relieved when she didn’t go far and stood in front of him once again. With a light tug she popped earbud out of his ear too.

Quiet smiled gently down at him, he looked up into her eyes and felt melty all over. She took a few steps backwards and gestured to the ground. Venom swallowed thickly and complied. Of course he would follow.

With all the grace of a snake he slid out of his seat and onto his knees. Another subtle gesture from Quiet and he put his hands behind his back as instructed - spreading his knees and parting his lips slightly wasn’t part of the instruction, it just came naturally to him. Instead of feeling vulnerable he was overcome with a strong feeling of trust. _Oh. That felt warm and good unlike anything else._

Venom tilted his head up to look at her face but had to close his eye immediately as she placed her boot between his legs and pushed down at the curious bulge in his sneaking suit. The unrelenting noise of the helicopter drowned out his quiet pathetic whine, he was so miserably horny, he wanted release, he needed it desperately. The pressure felt so good. It took all his willpower not to hump her boot right then and there.

She continued to add pressure until she got the response she wanted, a low, long, guttural moan. Tortuously slow she ground her boot in a tight circle over his bulge eliciting even more noise out of him, Venom was shaking and losing his composure fast. The pain was electric throughout his body and so, so, welcome. He bowed his head and leaned forward unable to process both the intensity and kneeling upright at the same time.

Quiet was interested and kept at it for a long time, every time he was close to coming she would back off the pressure or hold her boot still against his constrained, leaking, cock, until he calmed down again. Strangely, he felt cared for for once.

He wanted to beg so badly but Venom knew she wouldn't enjoy that as much. He was going to trust her and take what she decided to give - although being stoic about it was out the window at this point. A bead of sweat dripped down his face, he squirmed, clasping and unclasping his hands behind his back as she nudged incessantly under his well-supported balls with the toe of her boot.

With gloved finger tips she tilted his chin up to her, caressed his full parted lips with her thumb and looked into his dark, half-lidded eye. He was complete putty in her hands, nothing else existed right then. Cautiously he opened his mouth and touched her thumb with the tip of his tongue trying to coax it in, she smoothed her thumb along his bottom lip instead of taking the invitation. She looked calm and pleased.

Venom exhaled sharply against her thumb when he suddenly felt her boot move again, this time flat against his trapped and aching cock, rubbing hard. The tread of her boots were a welcome source of friction.

Quiet didn’t let him look away, she held his face still, brushing her thumb against his cheek, as she twisted her boot creating the just right amount of friction against his cock to send him over the edge. It hit him suddenly with an overwhelming force, Venom gasped as he came, and he came hard. She studied his face until it slipped from her grip as he violently doubled over, propped up only by her leg, shaking, almost convulsing, and spilling inside his suit with deep feral groan. She kept rubbing his cock until he stilled and his growl turned into a whine and then extracted her leg away.

Breathlessly Venom dropped down, folding in half, to the floor, face in the crook of his elbow. Ragged breathing was the only thing heard over the whirring of helicopter blades.

 

Venom found himself head down ass up with his forehead on the cool metal floor not knowing if he had been there for a few seconds or many minutes.

He didn’t notice when Quiet left to go lay down on the other set of seats but she was there, head on the side closest to him, reading a magazine like nothing happened. _Wait, did nothing happen?_ A shot of panic quickly bolted through him. No, this time he remembered right he was sure of it. Though the mystery of exactly what urges Quiet still had after undergoing the parasite treatment remained.

As his focus came back he realized that they were not the only two people in here. He knew this. His stomach dropped in a sickening and disorienting way every time he did something that went against Big Boss’s, _his,_ reputation and this definitely qualified. Glued to the spot he sat up and tried to ground himself before he got lost in his head again.

Movement caught Venom’s eye as he saw a flash of white interrupting his downward spiral of thoughts. Pequod held a roll of paper towel out to the side, not looking back at Venom. It took a minute before Venom awkwardly crouch walked up to the front to grab it, an uncomfortable wet mass of cum sliding and spreading against his skin and suit with every movement. His dick was pretty sore too.

And then, _inevitable_ happened.

“I thought you’d need some help out of that sticky situation, Boss.” _Pequod had a one-liner._

_Of course he did._

_Is that what he thought of on these long flights?_

Venom took the paper towel without a word and turned to go back to his seat. A moment later an important thought came to mind so he stalked up beside Pequod again. “Don’t mention this to Ka- to anyone. Consider it classified.”

What he really wanted to do was apologize, that wasn’t something he should have subjected his favorite pilot to. But he didn’t.

“Sure thing, Boss.” Pequod gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and a wink before returning to his duties... He was a bit of a weird one.

Venom was completely and utterly ignored by both Pequod and Quiet as he partially unzipped in an attempt to clean up his mess. The sneaking suit was a bitch to put on properly and even worse to take off.

Afterwards he napped soundly for a good portion of the trip, he wasn’t sure if he imagined the weight of someone’s head across his chest as he slept, but it felt nice regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> written for mgs supply drop #68, ‘someone please make V cum in the sneaking suit’. 
> 
> song: love will tear us apart by joy division www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-2i2SR_OsU  
> \--  
> adding this bit from the comments:
> 
> Pequod internally, while listening to the increasingly erotic moans of his Boss for over half an hour:
> 
> "You know, everyone who gets on this helicopter gets off in one way or the other, eventually," then i'd have to wink so he gets it, but it's kinda dark...  
> "Guess you really have a thing for confined spaces," hmm weak,  
> "Commander Miller will be happy to know Quiet has really stepped up to the plate," no baseball metaphors we've been over this,  
> "Quiet really put her foot down on that one, maybe we should be calling her Boss now huh?" a little much,  
> "Hope R&D put a drainage valve in that thing," a little gross,  
> "Sneaking suit? More like wet suit huh, Boss?" still gross,  
> "Fresh out of certificates for the Mile High Club so these tissues will have to do!" we're not 5280ft above sea level and he's knows it,  
> "Boss, looks like you don't need a white flag to surrender but maybe you could use one to clean up?" no, that might not go over well...  
> hmm something about a mess? maybe a sticky.... oh i got it!!


End file.
